


soldier to soldier

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, 捏造, 请当做条漫来看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 1014年，初次见面和剑术指导
Relationships: Canute/Wulf (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 2





	soldier to soldier

**Author's Note:**

> 不太遵照原作，也不太遵照历史

这个人在剑术上没有任何天赋。

所有人都是从新手过来的，但并非没有天赋的区别。经验丰富的战士可以辨别出这一点。

沃尔夫看他挥了几下剑的样子就知道了。出身战士世家，父辈起就在和王室打交道，他做职业军人有许多年了。期间有幸为大王子哈拉尔德，现任的国王服务。哈拉尔德慷慨地许诺他弟弟一支舰队，来年化雪时出发。沃尔夫看着库努特弯腰去捡掉落在地的木剑，又一次。他自己是这份馈赠的一部分。

“快到休息的时点了？”他提议道。清楚怎么把这些高贵的人伺候得舒舒服服的。

库努特撑着膝盖站起来，稍稍喘着气。“再一回合。”

王子和传闻中一样，轻盈的身板，面孔精致得不像个维京人，飘逸的长发比淑女更淑女。沃尔夫惊奇它们能被留到现在；现在它们被梳到脑后，扎成一束马尾。他只在关节处装备了简单的护具，因为在习惯承受力量之前，戴上盔甲反而是负担。

天气还温暖的时候，宫廷为了庆祝王子从英格兰归来举办了一场宴会。尽管这实在不是一件值得庆贺的事情，但哈拉尔德看起来很想念他的弟弟。

那时沃尔夫在台下，占一个不是那么重要的坐席，第一眼以为那是国王的妹妹艾丝托莉兹，接着发现他不是。他有公主的脸上没有的刀疤，个子也要高一点。不像哈拉尔德，更多地遗传父亲的容貌；也不像哈拉尔德，名正言顺地继承本家的王冠。如果想要土地，他必须自己去取。即使是在海另一边的英格兰，斯韦恩留下的过于遥远的遗产。

他名下没有土地，但并非没有帮手，例如托鲁克尔那样鼎鼎大名的武将。但他们可能担心，托鲁克尔会一个指头不小心把王子吹飞了，所以选择找一个更合适同时更具有教学经验的人。

哈拉尔德这么介绍他。王子跟在兄长身旁，金色的刘海下眼睛低垂的时候看起来几乎是温驯的。然后它们抛出注视——和想象中有些不一样，沃尔夫说不出是哪里，只是心中沉了一下。

率先伸出的是一只邀约的手。当沃尔夫接过它达成一个握手时，尽管对方的力道有礼而节制，他感到它的轻薄柔软，还像一张白纸一样。

库努特的任务之一就是在冬天摆脱这副羸弱的印象。这不是沃尔夫或者哈拉尔德派给他的，这是王子自身的要求，也是他将得到的那支军队无形的要求。从一个深居简出而空有名号的王储，转变成一个足够有说服力的号召者。如果没有，那就去打造它。

因为诺尔斯男人只会听从力量。

现在他知道初次见面时候的不协调感是什么了。很不幸，二王子在这方面毫无天赋。原本听说，他在英格兰甚至击杀过叛徒，沃尔夫持怀疑态度，并识趣地避免多嘴。也许只是哪个部下把功劳加在了主人身上。

如果他是一名意图出卖武力来维生的新兵，沃尔夫会劝他放弃。可惜他不是。

库努特重新站好一个弓步，持剑的手臂甚至因为少得可怜的肌肉在痉挛而发抖了，不得不加上左手来稳住剑。沃尔夫好心地等待他调整呼吸。用了太久。

他的基础薄弱，或者说根本没有基础。摆好一个架子，暴露一百个漏洞。十八岁，对成为一名战士有些晚了，但还不算太迟。他看起来不像拥有那种挥舞着玩具刀枪戏耍的童年，但至少现在能拥有最系统的指导。

库努特的目光从刀锋上抬起来，焦点重新定到他身上。来吧，它在说。

如他所愿。

这是一次再常规不过的击打。库努特勉强接住它，手臂都在震动。今天唯一算得上收获的，就是他至少学会在承受冲击的时候，克制本能不去闭眼了。再一次。他向后退去，脚步有些踉跄。也许再被击倒一回，就能结束今天的训练。沃尔夫几乎是出于好心地把他的剑往斜侧方的地面上压去，并准备好在他摔倒前拉住他。

意料之外地，那柄剑向下划出一道弧线，从地上扫起来。库努特从刚才被带过去的冲击里抬起侧脸。那双蓝眼睛是发狠的，像缝隙里的闪光。沃尔夫下意识往后跳了一步，躲过这次反击。原来如此。只要杀过一个人，诺尔斯男孩会在瞬间成长为一个男人。只是他不知道这股狠劲是对着谁。也许敌人，也许世界，也许自己。

一闪而逝了。因为库努特拜出格的抵挡所赐，失去了重心，向势头的方向华丽地跌倒了。他伸手撑了一把，看样子已经习惯了如何跌倒。这一下让脑袋得到缓冲，但发绳在磕碰中还是解开了。地上扑起一阵尘埃。灿烂的浅色长发散落，像一扇保护他的屏风展开，绚丽得与这个刀光剑影的场所格格不入。

“请原谅我的失礼。”他上前几步，及时伸出手。

训练的时间安排在每一天的下午。安逸的冬天，整座宫廷除了一些琐碎的会议便无所事事，而时间紧迫，他们必须在冬天拿出成果。沃尔夫在黄昏回到住所，例行洗漱，同时思考着对方可能抛出的橄榄枝。是的，他可以在家族的荫蔽下无忧无虑地过一生，但如果想要土地和封爵，他必须自己去取。英格兰是个好机会。尽管库努特的手中没有多少筹码，甚至没有一把使得够格的剑，只是意指着那里。

他会需要能为他挥剑的人的。

沃尔夫对这个想法沉默了半晌，捧起一把水拍了拍自己的脸。

第二天他提前去了训练场，在那里等着王子的到来。一个并不太显眼的短发身影在门口徘徊，起初，他以为那是一个无关的人。但接着对方转过身，没等他来得及惊讶，一把木剑从空中抛了过来。

他条件反射地接住，然后在举起的手臂下睁大眼睛。库努特的头发剪掉了，现在它们只有碰不到肩膀的长度。剪短了，仍然柔软，温驯地垂落在耳边。边缘有些参差不齐，看起来没找过专门的手匠修剪。但没关系，今天的课程结束以后它又会一团乱，就看不太出来了。

平静而饱满的声音在空旷的屋子里响起来。

“教我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 无关紧要的事：我考察资料的时候发现一个有趣的事实，征服英格兰的首领们当中，有两个缺少封地的记载，其中一个就是沃尔夫。对此我愿意（用cp脑）这样解释：当他被问及想要什么奖赏的时候，他选择了留在国王的身边。


End file.
